


Hacked

by Lucca_Jeller



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucca_Jeller/pseuds/Lucca_Jeller
Summary: This one-shot is set some time after the end of season four.  I'm guessing everyone on the team survived the drone attack and has rescued Rich DotCom from prison.Rich, by the way, is the center of this story.  We will see this moment in the light of its interpretation.Thank you Blindsmarcy for tranlation.This work is a translation of the original posted at www.fanfiction.com.brGood reading.





	Hacked

It was midnight when he woke up. That uncomfortable bed left him with terrible backache. Oh, I miss the many other beds you've had. Not to mention the companies that shared them with him. God, I missed sex! How did it end up here in this joint?  
Then his eyes darted around. Patterson slept in the bed beside him. The tension could be outlined in the features of her face though asleep. She was so sweet, smart, sweet. And it was so strong with every misfortune they lived. Wow!  
Across the room, Reade looked unconscious on the bedside mat of the other he dared not name. This one, by the way, was even more moody. If she threatened him with a slow death wearing a tie clip, it was best to keep her distance during this dark period they were living. Her arm had slipped off the bed and her hand rested on Reade's shoulder. So timely! The veiled manifestations of their shared love remained frequent. He was sure that it would only take a slight movement of her to get Reade from sleep to wake to see if all was well. Their determinations of professional ethics still kept them apart. Incomprehensible! Breaking with the traditionally accepted society and venturing into a relationship amid chaos was so exciting! Sex could also help to de-stress Tash... I mean the one there. If the two were not so closed when it came to sex with coworkers, he would intervene to bring them closer and teach them how to let go. A luxurious motel room... An erotic chair. His eyes returned to the light touch between her hand and his shoulder. I hope they find their way to each other. Rich hated to admit it, but wanted to see Zapata happy.  
The next bed was empty. Logical! Jane was supposed to be there, but it was time for Kurt to be watching and she never slept without him. Stubble told them that she had some difficulty sleeping uninterruptedly even at home under normal conditions. If ever those two had ever lived something that can be considered really normal. On the run, her sleep was even lighter. A sequence of naps while in her husband's arms would better define the way she rested. The main ingredient was being with him. And what a couple they were! So much complicity in a simple look exchange! It was so exciting to follow them so closely, to understand their dynamics almost intimately.  
Another twinge of lower back pain brought him back from his musings. Normally, he would shuffle to a slightly more comfortable position and strive to go back to sleep. He was exhausted. But there was an unspoken pact between them: they never made noise when the others slept. And it hadn’t been an easy day. For a close they weren’t caught. And for long minutes they believed Kurt had been shot down. He was the alpha of that pack. Everyone was out of action. Not everyone! Jane acted. He took the lead, reorganized the strategy and put them safe. And it went as far as Kurt would be. Tasha and Patterson protested, but soon realized it was useless. Jane had entered an automatic mode. It was as if the world around him didn’t exist. She just did what she was supposed to do, and at that moment she should go to where her husband was. If there was a slight chance of him being alive, she would rescue him, if not, say goodbye. It was all so fast and so slow at the same time. She returned with a blank stare. She found nothing, and the weight of events lay upon her, leaving her in a kind of shock. Then Kurt came in holding the grazed wounded arm. Jane lunged at him like a wreck clinging to the lifeguard.  
This low back pain was accumulated tension and not only the fault of this terrible mattress! As quietly as he could, Rich stood up. He would have a good dose of the Bourbon that was hidden in the other room. Alcohol would help him relax. He could hardly wait to feel the liquid burning down his throat and reach his bloodstream causing that tingling in his fingers and the relaxation necessary to fall asleep again.  
Reeling from sleep, he crossed the room scratching his eyes. He had barely entered the anteroom when he saw Jane and Kurt camouflaged by the shadows on the balcony. The darkness of that corner kept it from being visible from the deserted street at this hour. That's why they chose that room. The location was perfect for a lookout post. It was also somewhat discreet to the looks of those who were inside the room. The strategically pulled curtain increased security. Half a step further and they would both have noticed it there. Instinctively Rich stopped. She wore the navy blue chambers Rich insisted on carrying everywhere. How did she get it? Wait, she needed the chamber because ... she was undressed! Of course! It was obvious! Jane believed she had lost her husband that afternoon. She needed to feel him fully alive and with her now.  
The realization made Rich's blood throb faster and harder, but his breathing slowed and his body went completely still. Nothing would make him move and be perceived. He had his big break and wouldn't waste it for anything.  
They kissed. Kurt was leaning against the side wall of the balcony and Jane reached her husband's mouth carefully and warmly. It was impossible to visualize, but Rich imagined perfectly the way their tongues brushed against each other, still conveying more affection than desire. Kurt's hands were more impatient than Jane's lips. They had already dived into the chamber, wandering through her body, aware that time was an enemy.  
Without sparing her, his hands reached her breasts playing dangerously with her nipples. Rich clearly saw Jane's moans being devoured by Kurt's kiss, then pulled her back a few inches to connect with her with the smiling look and say "shshshsh." She plunged back into his mouth with anyone who wants to make him taste of his own poison. It wasn't a chaste kiss this time. And then her hands unbuttoned his pants, freeing his cock from the covering of the tissues that held him. Of course he was already fully prepared for her. Still, neither of them was still sure how far they could go, so she was willing to make that moment as difficult and pleasurable for him as it was for her.  
Rich understood their game. God, he knew exactly what she was doing! His thumb was dangerously teasing his head before his fingers closed around Kurt's cock to begin the slow motions pumping to drive him crazy.  
“ Jane...”  
Kurt's whisper was barely audible, but Rich's ears caught every vibration of voice. Stubble wouldn't make it cheap, he knew. And really didn’t let. The hacker watched as his hands slid to her hips and sought space between her legs. The way Jane's breath got heavy was the sign that he must be playing deliciously with her clit now. Maybe he had already dipped a finger or two into her. When she began the slight thrusts of her hip against Kurt, Rich was sure she did. With their foreheads pressed against each other, they moved and swayed for an ideal rhythm that didn't last long. Suddenly Kurt reversed his positions and suspended her completely forgetting where they were and how risky it was to have her there. Jane, completely in tune with his madness, wrapped her legs around his hip giving him permission to continue. Pressed against the wall of the balcony, felt her husband penetrating their folds merged both so that they could no longer feel like two different people, she finally let the tension of that afternoon go away. There they were one, one tune, one feeling, one need. Complete. Performed.  
They began to move slowly. Damn! Rich thought. He dreamed of seeing Jeller being very intense during sex. Why were they being so restrained? There was no shortage of reasons for the couple to love each other that way. They were being discreet. Sudden movements would make more noise and could wake up friends. They hadn’t loved each other for a long time. The contained and accumulated desire could culminate even before the short time they had to be there and wanted it to be eternal. And there were so many feelings to express ... That slow pace was a simple way of declaring that the love they felt was even stronger than the physical need, willing to adjust to any place and condition. They wouldn’t give up on each other, never!  
Rich hadn’t yet allowed himself to live such an intense delivery. He watched the compass of their love intrigued. It was as if there was a supernatural golden around the couple. Their rhythm transcended the flesh, yet it was so sensual and voluptuous. The way Weller sank into her, the way Jane welcomed him and encouraged her to pull her hips with her legs. It was the most singular way he had ever seen in two lovers, almost a dance, beautiful to see. Boston would classify it as a work of art full of details that only the eyes of experts could grasp. And he was an expert. No one better than him to capture the nuances of everything this couple did. They would always be your favorite ship. OTP, better said!  
So Rich was taken with the couple. Every movement, every sigh, every silent moan was captured and cherished in his memory. He needed to bite his lips to contain his own moan as they reached ecstasy together. Her instincts screamed that it was time to go back to the room not to be caught there, but her legs would not obey. He needed some more. She had to keep up with the delicate way Jane slid her legs back to the floor resting on her husband's firm hands on her hip. She had to see the way they hugged, sniffing each other's breath in one last, desperate wish that it wasn't over yet. He needed to see how they met their eyes again and how they smiled.  
“I need to get dressed.” Jane whispered receiving in response the narrowing of her husband's arms around her in a wordless protest.  
Finally satisfied, Rich slipped quietly back to his bed. He was careful to lie with his back to the door. Jane entered the room shortly after, even quieter than he was. She moved like a butterfly, so delicate, hers even seemed to touch the floor. He felt her approach to her bed and the slight movement with which she returned the chambre to the side chair before returning to her own bed.  
Rich wasn't a certain guy, but right now two of them were so firm and strong inside him that he wouldn't give them up for anything. The first was that he would never wash that chamber again. The second was that this joint with that horrible bed that gave him a damn low back pain was the only place in the world where he wanted to be that night.


End file.
